


The feeling of sorrow

by Onlinemaster05



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlinemaster05/pseuds/Onlinemaster05





	1. (prolouge): Doubt is death

_(Y/N) POV_

My sword stuck in the ground in front of me and I took my helmet off as I was standing on a cliff, overlooking a large, quiet and snowy forest, at the end of which was the shore of the cold, icy northern sea. But I knew that this peacefulness won‘t hold on.

Tomorrow the Blackstone Legion will start their attack on the last strategic position of the Vikings, that Apollyon had on her List. But I didn‘t think about that at the moment.

I was trying to manage all the things in my mind. My thoughts were full of unanswered questions about Apollyon, her tactics, even her real goals, thrown together with cryptic answers, given to me by Apollyon herself, which still confused me. Even though most of the answers she gave me seemed pretty straightforward, their true meanings were still left unknown.

While I was lost in my own thoughts I failed to notice someone coming up behind me, said person stood next to me beside me silently admiring the scenery.

I looked over to see Mercy, the peacekeeper.

"What brings you here?“ I asked turning back to look at the sea.

"Stone and some of the others were worried about you since left without saying a word" She stated in a calm voice.

"Tell the others, that I‘m fine, just trying to sort out my thoughts,“ I told her trying to let my

I was having about Apollyon. All of us knew that if we protested or showed the slightest of a doubt, it could end up badly for us something we were constantly reminded of when a dumb footman would try to protest... As far as I know, none of them survived.

"What troubling you (Y/N)?“ she asked with a slight hint of curiosity.

I stayed silent and looked back at her. Only then I noticed that she took her mask off.  
I could see a loose strain of brown hair fall in front of her eyes before she brushed it away.

"I asked you a question (Y/N)..." she said turning to me and looking me straight in the eyes.

I snapped out of the trance the admiration of her put me in and quickly answered: "Nothing you need to worry about...“

"You seem distracted. You do know that hesitation kills you in battle?!“ she reminded me plainly maybe even a bit cold.

Even with that tone in her voice, I knew that she cared about others although she didn‘t show it... or maybe even know it.

„You don‘t need to remind me Mercy..“

"What is distracting you?“ she asked in the same tone.

I looked around making sure that there was no one else around. „It‘s about Apollyon... I‘m starting to doubt her...everything about her. And before you say anything, I know that if someone finds out that would be my death sentence, but I trust you Mercy"

_Mercy POV_

I looked at him a bit dumbfounded mixed with shock. He just confessed to that he had doubts about Apollyon because he trusted me. I didn‘t really know how to react...

„But Why me?“ I asked with slight confusion.

„I didn‘t know how Cross or Stone would react and because I greatly respect you.“

I could feel my face heat up when he said that. I quickly turned away before he could see it.

„I’m glad you trust me as well as respect me,” I said, trying to get my calm voice back.

„What about you, have you felt like you doubt Apollyon as well?“

„I’ve been having to question some of her ideas about her and why is she so obsessed with this war.“

He then turned to me and gave me a look of understanding.

„Then you know what I‘m talking about. You know that there is something that isn‘t right here..“

I hesitantly nodded. „Yes, I do, but we can't do anything against it… If Apollyon gets wind of this she would kill us on the spot“

„But we have to intervene at some point, or can you just stand aside while she lets her men execute innocents like she did before?" He said while trying to keep his voice down.

„Just wait till the battle tomorrow. Maybe then we will get our answers. For now, let‘s just go back to the camp and get some rest..“ I said turning around and starting to walk back to our camp.


	2. The wrong cause

_ (Y/N) POV / after the battle at Sverngård _

„Why are we here?“ I asked Mercy, in an angered tone. „I think you know why“

„This place houses their seed grain. There will be no new harvest. By winter they will be killing each other over what little food is left.“ She said in a monotone voice.

„Since when did you know?“ I asked her, clearly upset.

„She only told me this morning, believe me,“ She said to me pleadingly, losing her monotone voice. „If I had known I would have told you.“

I took out my amulet with the Blackstone Legion symbol on it. I looked at it for a second. „I took an oath. To fight for peace.“ With that, I threw it across the battlefield.

I looked back to Mercy.

„So did you. All of you.“ I began to walk away but turned around to her.

„Come with me, so that we can make things right“

_ Mercy POV _

I stood in front of him, in silence.

„I will join you, (Y/N), but we need Stone and Cross on our side first.“

He nodded. „You are right, you should go back to the Legion for now and talk with them. I‘ll be fine… And thank you.“ he said in a calm voice before he went away.

I did as he said and walked back to the others, through the burning village. The streets were littered with corpses of both knights and Vikings.

As I went by I noticed a dead Warden lying in the snow. Normally I would just continue on my Way, but this Warden wore very similar armor to (Y/N). So similar that I couldn‘t see a difference at first. I knew that it couldn't be him, but in that split second when I found him my heart drop and just thinking about the possibility that I would find him like that someday... It gave me a feeling I never really experienced before and that I couldn’t describe either. I tried to stop thinking about it but couldn’t.

After a while, a footman tapped me on the shoulder. „Is everything alright, ma’am?”

I finally snapped out if my thoughts „Yes, it is. Where are Holden and Stone?”

He pointed in the direction he came from. „They’re back there with others. Can’t miss them.“

„Thanks.“ I nodded to him and made my way to the others.

_ Holden Cross POV / A few minutes before _

„This food. Why aren‘t we burning it all?“ I asked one of the soldiers.

"What do you imagine the clans would do if we burned it all?“ came Apollyon's answer.

„They‘d starve and Die.“

„They would unite. But leave them scraps, just enough for two maybe three clans. They will fight each other over what remains.“ She said in her usual confident voice. „The wolves among them will rise. We are not here to kill them.We are here to teach them who they are..“

Right then Mercy arrived at the scene, but still, all eyes were on Apollyon.

„To set them free. Time to go home“

After finished everyone started to get their things together. I noticed something metallic lying on top of a pile of snow. I picked it up and showed it to Mercy. It was the Wardens Blackstone Legion amulet.

„This is the Wardens, isn‘t it?“

She nodded briefly

„Then why is it lying here?“

„I‘ll tell you. But not here and not now.“

_ Timeskip _

Stone and I were waiting for Mercy, just outside our camp for the night. We could still see the campfires flickering in the distance. She told us to wait exactly here after she was gone for awhile, that she wanted to show us something.

„What do you think she wants to show us?“ Stone asks.

„I have no idea..“

„Just wait and see,“ She said as she stepped forth from behind a tree.

We both turned around instantly.

„I should have known. And again what do you want us to see?“

„Follow me,“ she said calmly.

We were silent as we walked after her until we reached cliff not far from our previous campsite. There stood a Silhouette of a man in armor. Stone and I stopped at the edge of the forest Mercy walked up to him.

She said something to him and they walked towards us.

As they got closer I realized who it was. (Y/N).

„Greetings Holden, Stone,“ he said to us in quite a serious tone.

„Can you explain this?“ I asked him, not even bothering to greet him and showing him the amulet I picked up at Sverngård.

„I‘m leaving the Legion, to make it simple and I assume that you know why.“

We both nodded.

„Apollyon,“ Stone answered the question that had not been asked out loud.

„Exactly!“ he approved. „She doesn‘t fight for peace like we had sworn to do. We all know that. She only wants to start a war because of her own beliefs.“

„And we have to stop her.“


End file.
